Sweets and Laughs
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: Inspired by the charectors created by in Tumblr blogs : Ask Vaudeville and Ask Sweetheart Pony Vaudeville, a comedian down on his luck meets the girl of his dreams, Sweetheart, a pony who special talent is making sweets but times are tough for she is having trouble bringing in customers, its up to Vaudeville and his comdic skills to help save her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Sweets and Laughs

CH 1.

It's the year 1950 in Canterlot, when a young comedian down on his luck came across a club after midnight. The gray pony, sporting a cartoonish smile, puts a cigar in between his lips as he hops onto a bar stool twirling around in a circle before putting his hooves on the counter, tilting his bowler hat with his hoof as the bartender, stares with no emotion at his goofy and strange customer asks.

"Whatcha yer order pal?"

"A sarsaparilla, my good pony!" says happily the gray pony banging the counter with enthusiasm. "I just got kicked outa of my apartment and I feel like a'celebrating!"

"Really?" the Bartender says with boredom as he fills the gray pony's drink "Usually some ponies don't see that as any sort of celebration"

"That's when yer wrong pally, my landlord was a yuks I tell ya no smile at all! Everyday I seen him and you know what I done?"

The bartender slides the sasperilla in front of him, raising a brow at his question. Without any warning the pony throws a cream pie hitting its target on his face sending him flying to the ground in a crash. The gray pony let out a fit of laughter hitting the counter as he takes his drink, hopping out of his chair as he tilts his hat.

"Thanks for tha drink, pally, you're a barrel of laughs!" he says loudly throwing a gold bit on the counter as he walks away towards the entertainment area at the back of the bar, he could use some relaxing now that he has no bed to sleep on for tonight. He felt that no one understood his material, sure he made a few friends now and then in his travels but he is finding it hard to struck up a living here in Canterlot. He walks through a red curtain entering a lounge area but instead of seeing a packed room he saw a few scattered ponies sitting at tables in front of a large stage. He looks around with a frown finding a table in the middle of the room as he sips at his sasperilla.

"jee all this place needs is a few crickets and it will be a party" he mutters looking towards the stage to find a lone microphone, he let out a yawn watching boredly as a Pegasus wearing a black tux and bow tie walks up to a grand piano. The gray pony rolls his eyes as the Pegasus began to practice figuring out the keys, his eyes moves to a couple of older ponies that had a bit too much sasperilla, laughing loudly and banging the table, laughing at nothing. The gray pony looks at his sasperilla glass, watching a water droplet cascade down as he stares at his reflection.

"Vaudeville old boy, yer look pathetic with that frown of yers" He says, he turns away from himself facing the stage. "Is it too much tha ask fer some dissent entertainment around this hoity totty joint?" he says loudly and immediately a young brown mare with a short pink mane walks up in front of the microphone, she wore a flapper red dress around her neck was a pearl necklace, she smiles in the crowd of only a handful of ponies imagining that she was facing a room full of them. Vaudeville jaw drops with a thud on the table as he stares at this beautiful mare unafraid as she takes the stage, unaffected by the lack of ponies in the crowd. She nods at the Pegasus who began to play a song known by heart by Vaudeville. _There is no business like show business._

The young mare smiles contently putting her lips over the microphone, as she began to sing the lyrics with a large smile.

_The costumes, the scenery, the makeup, the props  
The audience that lifts you when you're down~_

_The headaches, the heartaches, the backaches, the flops  
The sheriff who escorts you out of town~_

He could not belive his ears, her voice was angelic as she sang perfectly in her voice he could hear a distinct French accent as he wonders why this place wasen't filled with pony folk, with a voice like hers she could be a star. He listen to her sing watching as she filled the room with her sweet voice. He needed to meet this girl, he had to figure out her name, everything about her he had got to know. Once the song ended the mare bowed politely leaving the stage, Vaudeville soon found himself rushing towards her as he goes up the stairs that lead backstage. Silently he goes down a narrow hallway passing dressing rooms as he races to find the singer, he turns the corner finding the mare enter a dressing room. He makes his way to the room standing in front of her door, tilting his hat and smoothing out his black mane as he bit down on his half-smoked cigar ready to knock on her door until he hears two voices arguing inside.

"Please mon cheire! This ezz all I have, how I'm I suppose to pay rent if I don't have no where else to go?"cries, what he suspects the female singer. He press his ear to the door hearing a gruff voice respond.

"Look Sweetheart, there is nothin' I can do, this place…it gots no customers anymore you got to face facts, I'm closin' the place down look I appreciate all youse done for stickin' around so here….this should keep ya afloat for a while, it's all I can do"

"Oh…..please Mon cheire, you keep it, how you say? ezz….too much bits" she argues.

"It's all right, I'm retire now I don't need it, youse keep it….youse needs it more than me"

"You are too kind, thank you...I am going to miss this place" she sighs sadly.

"Yeah, me too…do you need me to walks ya home? It is pretty late"

"No….I shall be all right, thank you"

"Well….youse take it easy, ya hear?"

Vaudeville took this chance to run down the corner hiding behind the wall as he sees an old colt walk out of the dressing room, going down the hallway away from him. Vaudeville silently goes back in front of the room finding the door slightly open, he peers inside to find the mare holding a yellow envelope in her hooves as she sat in front of her vanity mirror, the bulbs shining dimly in her room as she looks down sadly. Her eyes quickly shut painfully her lip quivering as tears weld up in her eyes. Vaudeville eyes lowered, he can't stand seeing a young mare cry, puffing up his chest he walks into her dressing room making her quickly turn to him, wiping her tears with her hoof as she sniffs.

"what?...what ezz this? Who are you? You are not supposed to me here" she says quickly, putting her hooves up protectively. Vaudeville grins taking off his hat bowing to her.

"Salutation Doll-face! May I present myself? I calls me self Vaudeville, comedian extraordinaire! And laughter is tha' game, and I knows just the thing to put that frown upside down!"

"W-what? Please repeat what you had just said, eez a little difficult to for me to-!" She was cut off with him throwing a pie at her face, making him start laughing loudly at her. She wipes the cream off of her eyes as she blinks confusingly at him as he straightens.

"Now, I was huntin' in the plains of Africa when I shot an elephant wearing only my pajamas….when he got my pajamas I'm not entirely sure! Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk" he laughs slapping his knee. The mare blinks at him letting out a small smile as she began to giggle. His eyes perk up hearing her start laughing and continued.

"So a pony walks into a bar….and says ow!" this made her laugh louder shaking off the rest of the cream off of her face. He grins tapping off the ashes off of his cigar as she walks up to him.

"Vaudeville is it? Thank you for making me laugh"

"Aw, twas nothin' making ponies laugh is my talent!" he said proudly showing her his cutie mark, a comedy and tragedy masks. She giggles swaying her pink mane to the side.

"My name is Sweetheart, it's a pleasure to meet you….thank you again and goodbye I really should be going back home" She smiles passing by him, with the envelope under her arm.

"Now hold on Doll!" he calls following close behind, he follows her out of the building as they began to walk down the empty sidewalk.

"I really enjoy yer singing back there, I don't know a lot of ponies who can sing very well"

"Thank you, you are very kind but…I'm afraid that the building is closing, not a lot of ponies enjoy my singing if they did, I'm sure more would have come…but cest' la vie! Now I can focus on my shop"

"Your shop, what ya sellin'?"

"Why sweets of course…..but business has been a little slow, singing was what I went by to pay the rent of my Sentimental shop"

"Where is yer fair establishment, Sweetheart?" he asks blowing out a cloud of smoke to the side.

"It's in Everfree valley called Fenlock"

"All the way over there! By yerself?...I can't let a pretty mare like yerself to walk all tha' way by herself"

"That is very kind, it is no trouble?"

"not at all, Sweetheart…in fact I ain't got a home to go to anymore nothing like a park bench would'ent fix!" he smiles widly.

"oh no no no, and you are all right with that?"

"sure am!...I'm pretty used to it, I'm always on the road looking for new adventure and some new laughs to try out new material"

"Well….my home is very large, you could stay in my shop for the night"

"Well now, to spend the night with a beautiful dame?" he nudges her playfully "That's one offer I can't refuse"

"You seem like a reasonable pony, I am sure I can trust you"

"of course yer can, I'm as trust worthy as a timber wolf uh I mean-! As trust worthy an old grandmother" he smirks, Sweetheat stifles out a giggle. After an hour of walking they made it to the village of Fenlock, the moon was shining brightly illuminating their path as they made their way in front of the colorful store, Sweetheart opens the door leading Vaudeville inside, the store was filled with all types of dessert, from bon bons to cakes, the sweet smell filling his nostrils making his mouth water.

"This is some place you got here, and you made all these sweets?" he asks salivating over a chocolate cake.

"oh yes, making sweets is my talent" she says waving her tail showing him her heart shape cutie mark. "You are more than welcome to eat some if you want"

"Don't mind if I do!" He picks up the large chocolate cake stuffing it into his mouth and in one bite it was gone, Sweetheart eyes widen she had never met a pony who can eat a cake like him before, Vaudeville takes out a toothpick cleaning his teeth non chalantly.

"My goodness, you were hungry" she says with a gasp. He flicks the toothpick to the side shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah well, I do enjoy me some desserts"

"I am most delighted that you do, now…if you follow me up zee stairs?"

"Sure thing doll!"

He follows her up the narrow stairs entering into the second floor, finding a large and spacious room with a couch, a large red rug, and a few furniture, across from the room was a small kitchen, and through a door was Sweetheart's bedroom.

"Home sweet home" she sighs tiredly as she places the envelope on the counter. Vaudeville looks at her trotting to her side.

"Hey…what's the matter, Sweets?"

"oh it is nothing"

"Come now, I may be a slightly old pony but I know the face of someone who is in trouble"

"Well….I won't have a home anymore, in a month my landlord will ask for rent and well…I won't have enough I will have to move back to Pari'…."

"Paris!...now you listen to old Vaudeville doll face" he said taking hold of her shoulders, making her faintly blush at him. "You say ya needs new customers well Vaudeville will bring ya those customers"

"B-but how?"

"with my comedic genius of course!"

"You would do zis for me?"

"Hey, it's the least I can do for letting me stay for the night"

"oh, thank you Vaudeville!" she cries happily wrapping her hooves around his neck, Vaudeville quickly turns red as steam shoots out of his ears, his hat spinning. His eyes turning into black hearts not wanting her to ever pull away until she tilts her head at him as he stares dreamily at the wall behind her.

"Vaudeville?" she calls, making his shake his head snapping out of his daze, he clears his throat.

"o-oh er…yer quite welcome, Sweetheart" he said with a sniff. She smiles warmly at him.

"I'll bring you some warm blankets"

As she goes into her bedroom, Vaudeville watches her as if she was an angel from heaven sent down just for him. He had to help her with her shop; it will be his mission to keep her happy to see that gentle smile of her. He could tell that she enjoys a good laugh with that pie he threw it was a test of how she will react to a joke and he was exhilarated by the way she reacted. He won't rest until he helps her accomplish her dream. But tonight…..he could use a good night sleep.

** I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR THE CHARECTORS VAUDEVILLE AND SWEETHEART, INCLUDING THE VILLAGE OF FENLOCK THESE ARE THE IDEAS FROM THEIR TUMBLR BLOG'S: ASK VAUDEVILLE AND ASK SWEETHEART PONY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sweets and laughs

CH 2.

Vaudeville was awaken by the smell of Flapjacks, springing up from the couch he falls off the side becoming ensnared by the blankets falling with a thud on the floor.

"ouch…" he groan painfully.

He wiggles himself free from his trap, dusting himself off as he face the kitchen finding Sweetheart pouring batter into a hot pan. She passes the bowl to a pair of peach face love birds who put the bowl down in the sink before finding their place on a stand in the corner of the kitchen waiting patiently to help her. Finding that she had not notice him yet he combs through his slick black mane tilting his hat up slightly, taking out a small spray bottle spritzing the mint-smelling vapors into his mouth making himself look presentable before strolling up to her.

"Good morning babe! watcha cookin'?" he asks leaning his shoulder on her fridge beside her taking in the smell of fresh flapjacks cooking. Sweetheart let out a warm smile flipping the flapjack in the air skillfully landing it on top of a large stack of them.

"Good morning Vaudeville….I trust you like thee flapjack?" she said, brushing away flour from her pink floral apron.

"Love them like my mama!" he replies cheerfully. She stifles out a giggle passing him a plate of flapjacks.

"then please enjoy them"

"Gladly" he said taking them to the table he bangs his hoof against the plate launching the flapjacks into the air like a catapult, with his mouth open the flapjacks falls into his mouth making his face become like a chipmunk filling his cheeks with nuts, with just a few chews he swallows the cakes with ease, letting out a loud satisfying burp following with taking a handkerchief in his hoof wiping his lips non-chanlatly.

"My…you are a very hungry pony" She remarks, sitting down on the table next to him as she began to eat her flapjack.

"Hungry as a _horse_!" he corrects with a wide smile, she let out another giggle. He let out a contended sigh putting his hoof under his chin; she had a wonderful laugh something that he had never heard in his whole career. Her laugh was like honey and silk streaming through his ears; her laugh told him everything about her, being a pony that is gentle, kind and knows good, clean humor.

"Vaudeville?...Monsieur Vaudeville?"

"huh? What?" he says shaking his head, Sweetheart tilts her head at him making him chuckle nervously.

"uh y-yeah Sweetheart?"

"You did'it hear me?"

"oh sorry, seems the hamster had stop running its wheel" he chuckles hitting his head slightly. She let out a smile.

"Well, I was asking of, what is your plan for bringing me business in my sweets shop?"

"Don't worry about a thing, babe, old Vaudeville is on the case! don't worry your pretty little head Darlin'…" he grins taking a cigar in his mouth.

"oh thank you, I am very excited, with you here I know everything will be just wonderful!" she said joyfully.

"Then let's get started!"

* * *

Sweetheart flips the sign of her store to open, opening her doors to let ponies in as she claps her hooves enthusiastically as she places herself behind the counter. Vaudeville stares at her dreamily as he makes his way in front of the store. He tilts his hat forward, puffing up his chest.

"All right, Vaudeville" he starts cracking his hooves "You got a dame to impress, now show her what youse got!" He takes out a megaphone from behind placing it over his mouth taking a breath he shouts.

"Come one, come all! To the fabulous shop that is heaven on earth all the chocolate you can eat, all the candy you can grab in your hooves!" He caught a few ponies stopping in their tracks trying to see what was all of the commotion soon a crowd began to gather in front of him, taking the chance, Vaudeville disposes the megaphone and got on top of a lone soap box.

"All right folks, may I present the comedy genius himself, me! Vaudeville! Here preforming for you today in the fabulous Sweet shop of Sweetheart and let's start with a few cracks and giggles!" he bounces off of the box looping his arm to a colt.

"You sir, you seem like a sight for sore eyes what's yer secret?"

"I-I uh….just born with it?"

"Well do me a favor will ya? Get as far away from me as possible!" he laughs, causing the crowd to laugh along with him, so the crowd began to expand with more and more ponies coming in, and soon enough many ponies and families came inside Sweetheart's shop buying up all of her sweets.

The sounds of the cashier ringing with each sale, was music to their ears. As Vaudeville brought in the customers there were a few ponies in the crowd who were not laughing, and was not amuse with the pony bringing in business.

"Whatcha' think Frost?" said one of the colts, a unicorn, he was slimmer than the other two wearing a thin stripe suit, having a curly red mane as he wore a fedora on top. The other two were wearing the same suit and hat, one of the colts lit a cigar, putting it in between his lips. The pale colt puffs out a cloud of smoke giving out a scowl as Vaudeville cracks out another joke.

"I don't like that guy, he annoys me…..and so does his jokes" He replies.

"I got an idea" said the last colt with a grin flapping his wings slightly, gaining the attention of the other two. "Why not pay them a little_ "visit"?_"

"What do have in mind, Flown?" ask the slim colt. Frost hits him over the head making him lose his fedora. "Hey!" he yells as he dust off his hat.

"You know what he means, you idiot…he means to wreck their shop….remember the boss wants the shop back" he says with a low voice. "And the few ways we can do it is by scarin' them off or making sure that filly doesn't make payment, now come on Savey once the crowd leaves, we arrive…"

"you know I love that plan, Frost" Savey replies with a smile.

* * *

Sweetheart turn her sign to close, closing her doors and locking them for the night she is coming close to her goal of paying off the rent, if she pays off this month she will own the store for herself something that she knew that she might get. She was suddenly spun around by Vaudeville who takes both of her hooves to his as he smiles widly at her.

"Well Babe? was I right? Or was I right?" he says spinning her again following with a dip, she let out a laugh as he brings her back up to him.

"Oh Vaudeville….thank you, you have brought more business to my petite shop then I ever imagine, I would have to work all night to make even more sweets" she inquires.

"Why work when you can be celebratin'?...let's open up a bottle of apple cider and have a drink"

"Vaudeville…." She smiles blushing slightly. "Such a tease you are" she says pushing him away slightly.

"Only when teasing other ponies, doll-face" he winks. "What do ya say?"

"I will be delighted to join you for a glass" Vaudeville put out his arm to her making her loop her arm into his; they both make their way upstairs he leads her toward the couch setting her down as he brings out a bottle of apple cider and two glasses putting them down on the coffee table in front of them. He passes her the bubbling cider as he raises his glass.

"To your wonderful sweets and yer shop as well" he said, as they both tap their glasses together before taking the drinks to their mouths.

"Vaudeville, I can't thank you enough for helping me" she began, putting her empty glass on the table.

"I can think a few things" he smirks wiggling his eyebrows at her, she let out a laugh brushing away her pink mane.

"Come on babe…." he starts as he swiftly puts his head on her lap making her blush, he press his lips together making a duck face. "What about a _whittle_ kiss for yer Vaudeville?"

"oh no, no no" she laughs, pushing him away gently. He shrugs sitting up.

"You can't blame a pony for tryin'…" he says nudging her slightly, but deep down he was a little bit disappointed, as if she read his mind she leans in giving him a small peck on the cheek making him turn to a shade of red with steam whistling out of his ears. Sweetheart pulls away letting out a warm smile as she walks towards her room.

"Good night, Vaudeville" she says gently, closing the door behind her. He let out a contended sigh falling on the couch. He could really get use to this place. It wasen't long until he was in a deep sleep snoring loudly on the couch laying out sprawled out like a limp doll. Sweetheart silently opens her door careful from not wanting to wake him up. She had an underwhelming desire to eat something sweet, with a white robe wrapped around her she gently tip-hoof her way down stairs, she was ready to grab a slice of cake until she heard voices in her shop, she stops at the bottom of the stairs to see three intruders rummaging around in her shop.

"Hurry up, we need to finish this up before the filly wakes up" says a gruff voice.

"stop being such a worrier, Frost" said another pony, a Pegasus, a familiar ding rings through her ears, she looks around the corner to see the Pegasus taking her bits placing them in his saddle bag. "And help me take some of this cash"

"Isn't stealin' wrong?" said the slim unicorn only to get slap in the head by the Pegasus.

"You idiot" he mutters.

She couldn't stand by as they began to take all of her profits away and switches on her light switch exposing the intruders to her, they all jump seeing the lights turn on to be confronted by the owner of the shop catching them red handed.

"Zut alore'!" she shouts "Get out! Thieves! Thieves! What do you think you are doing in my store?" she yells finding her window broken through by a brick, the way the ponies went through. The slim pony smiles nervously.

"uh….Tax collecting?" only to be slapped again by the Pegasus. "Would you stop that, you mook!"

"We got bigger problems now, you numbskull" the earth pony replies biting his cigar.

"Drop all of me bits now!" she shouts at the Pegasus who had his bags full of her profits. He grins mischievously at her.

"I don't think so, miss Sweets…boys, let's wreck the place" suddenly the earth pony bucks at a her counter shatter the wood in half, she let out a horrified gasp only for the slim pony to buck at her shelves full of candy jars making them all shatter in the floor in a loud crash.

"No! stop this at once!" she shouts running up to them only to be stop by the Pegasus grabbing her arm. She began to struggle against him.

"Let me go this instant!"

"Sure thing girlie" he smirks pushing her backwards losing her balance. She expended to fall on the floor but instead was caught by Vaudeville who came down to see what was disturbing him from his sleep. He glares down at the Pegasus who threw Sweetheart as he gently puts her behind him.

"Youse know that it's rude to hit girls" he says with his eyes narrow. Flown smirks as the other two came to his side.

"Yeah and what is a _comedian_ going to do?" Flown mocks, Vaudeville let out a smile taking off his bowler hat.

"Your right, what am I supposed to do? Say…. what is in my hat?" he said facing the bottom of the hat to him, he leans in.

"I don't see-!" A red punching glove springs out of his hat hitting Flown in the face sending him through Sweetheart's door, spilling all of the bits inside the shop. Flown let out a groan seeing stars above his head. The other two face Vaudeville, to get it from what he had done to Flown, to have Cuban cigars shove into their mouths. Vaudeville loop his arms around their shoulders with a smile.

"Sit back fellas, relax and have a smoke" he lit their cigars making them puff out the smoke happily. "I hear they are the _bomb"_ he lets go of the unsuspecting colts making his way towards Sweetheart taking her a few steps back away from them as they heard from a distance the cigars sizzling until an explosion erupted from the cigars sending the colts flying out of the shop landing beside their fallen comrade.

"Now that's what I call making an exit" Vaudeville smirks. The three colts stumbles up to their hooves running away from the shop, going out in the distance. Vaudeville wipes his hooves turning back to Sweetheart who was on ground picking up some of her gold bits in the destruction of her shop. He frowns going to her side finding her let out a sigh dropping the coins.

"My shop…." She whispers "My petite…it will take all of these bits and the ones I have saving to replace all of my sweets and everything broken"

"don't worry Sweetheart" he says gently tilting her head up to him. "I promise everything will be all right, I bring in more ponies for ya tomorrow"

"But I won't have a shop for them to buy in, it will take at least a week to replace everything and another to bake the sweets to fill them!" she cries turning her eyes to a smash chocolate cake. "I would never reach rent…."

"Hey now, it ain't the end yet!...you can still bake sweets can ya?"

"well…yes but-!"

"Butts are for sitting" he argues. "Take your sweets into town; you bring your shop to the ponies it's the perfect way to get business"

"I…I suppose that would work"

"See! Then no problem….you can make it, you can have your shop and I am going to help youse, I promise"

She wraps her hooves around his neck pulling him into a hug, making him blush at her.

"Thank you, Vaudeville….what will I ever do without you?" she smiles. He let out a chuckle.

"Aw shucks, Sweets…you will probably still do fine" he replies brushing her mane behind her ear, She let out a faint blush looking down as he strokes her mane gently before bringing her up to her hooves. "Come on, you need some sleep and in the morning and I promise everything will be all right"

He would have never expected that he will be mistaken.

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARECTORS VAUDEVILLE AND SWEETHEART**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


End file.
